


We're Damaged

by TheMsource



Series: Songs of Fate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, High School/College Stuff, Idealism, Morality, More about Bonding than School, Politics, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Trauma, Trust Issues, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: A deep baritone rambled from behind you, both Bobby and Kendal’s expressions shifting into humorous smirks. You turned to what you were predicting was another jock only to freeze in surprise.Who you were looking at wasn't human.





	1. Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 3 of SoF Series!  
**You don't need to have read any of the others to understand this story!**  
Hope you like it!

Sans stared at Papyrus with a deadpan expression, the silence stretching between them as they looked at each other.

Papyrus was seriously going to make him be the one to speak first wasn’t he?...Sans couldn’t see why. His reaction had probably already been predicted. And his brother would be right in his assumption.

Best to go ahead and just initiate it. It’d be over quicker.

“are ya serious?” He drawled. Papyrus merely raised a bony brow.

“Most Certainly.” Sans frowned as he let out a frustrated growl.

“i am not goin’ back to fuckin’ high school.” His younger brother folded his arms, his old no-shit-taking attitude coming to the forefront of his demeanor. Good it would make this easier for Sans to fight against so long as he couldn’t see any sympathy.

“There Are New Rules On The Surface. Your Accreditations Will Not Hold Up To Human Standards. If You Wish To Have A Job In Your Desired Field You Must At Least Repeat Your Senior Year And Then Attend College For Two.” Sans glared. Damnit his brother just had to be understanding didn’t he. Fuck!

“why don’ you have ta go back to fuckin’ school?!”

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus yelled as he pointed towards Frisk. The kid looking at Sans apologetically as they replaced the bandage on their cheek. Honestly if it wasn’t for them Sans wouldn’t even have entertained the idea of trying to get back into life, pick up where his nihilism had cut him off. He shot Papyrus a look as he spoke.

“I Don’t Have To Worry About Repeated Education Seeing As I Am Keeping My Job In The Royal Guard. It’ll Be A While Yet Before We Can Dissolve Without Worry To The King’s Safety.” Sans felt even more bitter over how valid his brother’s point was. Still it didn’t mean he’d go down without a fight.

“ya can’t make me go.” Papyrus predictably sighed as he pressed a gloved hand to his forehead in exasperation. The obvious effort he was making not to simply fall into old habits and strike Sans upon the back of his head evident in the way his shoulders strained.

Frisk really had been good for them, this thought was only reaffirmed as the taller monster looked at his brother with what looked like sympathy.

“Look I Understand It’s Frustrating. I Remember How...Hard You Worked When We Were Younger.” Sans couldn’t bring himself to keep looking at Papyrus, the mention of their past weighing heavy on his soul.

Long, homeless cold nights trying to keep his brother safely sequestered in an echo flower field while he attended classes. Barely graduating by the skin of his teeth, delving head first into multiple jobs while he interned at the lab and paid back the loan he’d taken to buy a house for them.

Those weren’t the most pleasant memories for Sans.

“But Look At It This Way, With How Smart I Know You To Be You Should Graduate Rather Early. Much Sooner Than Any Of Your Peers. If You’re Not Lazy About It.” Sans hated how logical his brother was, how right his words were.

Begrudgingly he was also flattered and grateful for the unintentional praise as it only weakened his resistance further. He did not want to go, his brother may have stated what he thought was a simple fact but it was playing downright dirty.

“Besides!” Sans panned his crimson eyelights over to Frisk who was wearing their signature war winning smile. It was the monster’s mistake because it melted the last of his resolve like butter as they continued.

“You’ll be happy going back to work in the science division!” Sans stared at Frisk in mock betrayal before he sighed in resignation and looked back at Papyrus dully. He hated how weak he'd gotten over the kid and his brother. It was a blessing that they no longer had to live as cautiously as they did underground or his paranoia and temper would be through the roof.

As it was he couldn't bring himself to lash out under both of their encouragements.

“i get ta pick what college i attend.” He mumbled. Papyrus smirked.

“Of Course.” Sans saw the pride and happiness in his brother’s expression and he couldn’t help himself. An aged old habit he hadn’t done in a long time falling from his mouth as he looked at the younger sibling with a rare, soft smile of affection.

“yer so cool boss.” Papyrus blushed a sharp orange and he had to look away as he replied.

“I Told You, You Don’t Have To Call Me That Anymore...And I Know.” Frisk snickered at Papyrus’s fluster making the monster glower at them before marching over and lifting them under his arm. Mentioning something about training that left Frisk groaning as they went out the glass doors at the back of their new home.

Sans stared after them a moment before grumbling to himself. He was happy he’d admit. Finally being on the surface had done wonders for his outlook on life, gave him a higher hope for the future. But he was not looking forward to the bullshit that was high school again. Drama about pointless things and now what was sure to be extra boring homework.

But at least it was something new, something different from the suffocating confines of the underground.

And he supposed that was enough of a drive to prompt him into at least trying.

~~

You rushed from the car lane into the front yard of the school, the sight of your classmates already entering the building making your heart race. It was the start of your junior year and you refused to give any potential bullies a reason to tease you over something as stupid as being late on the first day.

Everyone knew being late left you open to teacher mockery and you just weren’t into being made a fool in front of your new class. Last school that had happened at you’d lashed out by stabbing the teacher in the hand. Sure it had led to your expulsion but you honestly couldn’t bring yourself to regret it.

Your anxiety made you sorta manic when you hit your breaking point. And seeing as daddy dearest had said this was your last shot at an education because he refused to move towns again you were going to have to make a serious effort. You could do that, you could be normal!

Just had to try your damnedest not to end up in situations that were too stressful. Starting by making it to class on time!

You ran into a hard chest that sent you bouncing back onto your ass with a painful yelp. 

So much for making it to class.

You wearily looked up to a blonde stereotypical jock, his hair slicked back and letterman resting rather loosely over his shoulders. Judging by a few of the patches you could see he was a football player and on the local weightlifting team. His smile was cruel looking as he stared down at you. Apparently he was a jerk too. 

“What you got there, Bobby?” Another jock just as sneering as ‘Bobby’ approached next to him, this one’s hair wild and unkempt as his green eyes landed on you. His letterman was differently colored and wore a tennis patch. Well at least the bullies here weren’t discriminating about who was in their cliques.

“Looks like a new girl.” Bobby said with a curious head tilt. The other jock’s sneer dipped into a frown as he ran his eyes over you before twisting up into a suddenly friendly smile as he held his hand out.

“I’m Kendal need a hand?” Yeah no way were you touching his hand. You hadn’t the faintest idea where it had been. With a shake of your head you pushed yourself to your feet, ignoring the frown that had momentarily flashed across Kendal’s face before his falsely sweet smile replaced it. Bobby raised a brow.

“Guessing you’re not into guys or something?” You frowned at how derogatory that was.

“it’s rude not ta introduce yerself y’know.” A deep baritone rambled from behind you, both Bobby and Kendal’s expressions shifting into humorous smirks. You turned to what you were predicting was another jock only to freeze in surprise. 

Who you were looking at wasn’t human.

He was about a head taller than you. Also wore a letterman but with what looked like a fur collar sewn in; decked out in patches for the science and math teams strewn about it. Even one you didn’t recognize that looked like a cross between the image of a particle and firecracker explosion. Looking more at his wardrobe you noticed black and red shorts that reached just below where knees would have normally been, giving way to stark white bone that ended in sloppily tied black sneakers.

But what really caught your attention when you looked back up was the fact that his head was a shocking white skull. His eyes; piercing black sockets with floating orbs of mesmerizing, almost fiery crimson. They seemed to bore into you and darken like a light switch being dimmed.

You were aware of monsters existing, it had been on the news for months now. So the fact that your heart was thundering like the silent repressed fury of a thousand drums didn’t shock you in the slightest. This monster was terrifying to look at. 

Especially considering the reputation the new race carried with them out of the dust drowned mountain.

You swallowed and tried to keep your anxiety in check. The dumb thing to do here before you knew any better would be to thrust your fist in his possibly nonexistent gut in an attempt to escape out of fear. Not only would that be embarrassing if there was indeed nothing there but also dangerous if it triggered his anger.

“My name’s Y/n.” Your voice came out calmly. That seemed to surprise the monster as his sockets lidded and his smirk grew, the light of the hallway catching his golden tooth in a way that a spark glinted off of it. Your fear instantly vanished in place of interest and curiosity. Why did a skeleton have a golden tooth?

You looked down as he held out his hand to you, thicker than expected phalanges with metacarpals laced under a layer of white bone like skin. The temptation to take it was strong and you almost did.

If it weren’t for the suspicious way that Kendal and Bobby snickered behind you.

Instead you simply looked up into the monster’s face with an unexpected bright smile, throwing him off as his skull flexed like a raised brow at you.

Surprisingly after a moment of you not reaching to take his hand he seemed to understand your aversion, and shoved his hand back into his letterman’s pocket. A disappointed groan from the other two going ignored as he continued to watch you. Based on their reactions you had apparently chosen wisely.

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” You snorted.

“So you’re Sans without the skeleton?” His eyelights brightened? as he snickered.

“wow yer the first human to get it.” You were tempted to make another comment before you were shocked into silence as Sans leaned over you, backing you into a set of lockers. You froze as his face came close enough you could see the texture on his skull, noticed there was a ridge above his nasal cavity. 

A sharp suction and burst of hot air hit your face as his smile sharpened. Had he just sniffed you? Sure he was a monster but that still struck you as bizarre. You hadn’t heard of that being a thing in all those articles and news reports on the rediscovered monsters.

“cute too.” He murmured as his accent thickened. This was the exact definition of a stressful situation. Your hand came up automatically and before you knew it you had indeed shoved your hand into him, both your fingers spreading and poking into his eyelights. 

_Had you just tried to blind him_?

Sans didn’t react and you didn’t move.

Both Bobby and Kendal exchanged a surprised look at seeing their buddy with a girl stabbing her fingers into his eyes but didn’t know how to handle it, rather to be defensive or watch. 

You heard a rumble slowly build in Sans’s chest before it came out a full blown laugh. Your face flushing as he pulled back and turned away to bend over while he howled. Seeing the opportunity you quickly sped away from him but made a noise of complaint as Bobby and Kendal blocked you. Were they going to try something? 

“i-it’s fine boys let her go. stars tried ta--my fuckin’ sockets--” He continued to laugh even as both his friends separated to let you by. You didn’t stop to look back, his echoing humor following you all the way to your classroom. Where you were greeted by predictable stares and a disapproving teacher.

You were grateful your manic behavior had already been satisfied when Mr. Applebuam forced you to the front of the class. Because he had a particularly sharp pencil sitting out on his desk.

Your first day had not gone according to plan.


	2. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos!? For the first chapter!?  
I don't deserve that T_T or you wonderful and patient readers <3  
Thank you!!!

You hadn’t seen Sans and his little cohorts again, it’d been a week and not a single sign of them much to your relief. Getting over the fact you’d tried to blind the monster had been a long and cringy process.

Honestly, he was a skeleton he didn’t have eyeballs! 

What had you been thinking?! 

Just the thought of running into him again after that brain fluke was enough to make you break into a mortified blush. Hopefully the fact that you’d even met them had been a freaked out blip of nature in the first place. Which you were more than willing to believe seeing as nothing had gone wrong for you since.

It had almost been like fate had stuck them right in your path on the first day just to mess with you. 

Thanks either or whatever cosmic being ruled the planet for that lovely experience! Even though it caused you to keep your head down and in the books all the time just to avoid the off chance of meeting any of the jocks in the hallway...which was probably why you were suddenly passing unlike at your old schools.

The irony wasn’t lost on you.

Aside from that you had managed to score a position on the girl’s soccer team. Your gym coach seeing the potential you had when sprinting and exercising had signed you up instantly. It had been a shocker seeing as you’d never been one for sports to begin with, but how your father had reacted when you told him...You couldn’t remember the last time your father had looked at you so proudly. 

Unfortunately the downside was all the after school practice and your coach tending to lean on you for supply running even though you guys did have a towel girl. Brittney just happened to end up sick more often than healthy. Nine times out of ten. You and your teammates had begun to suspect she wasn’t sick so much as trying to avoid her job. 

So it really shouldn’t have surprised you on Thursday when Brittney was once again absent and Coach Poppin called you away from practice. And proceeded to hand you a plastic satchel with an expectant smile lifting the crow’s feet in the corner of his eyes. 

You’d stared at it dumbly as your mind caught up to the hidden meaning behind the gesture before slowly looking up at the forty year old man with a cocked eyebrow, mild annoyance making your nose twitch.

“Do I have to? We’re about to do our drills.” He simply shrugged.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I don’t think you and the girls will be happy being without water after those suicide runs I have planned.” You hated suicide runs, back and forth across a field nonstop ten times always irritated you. And made you sweaty. You hated sweating. Your coach really knew how to motivate you. 

Brittney was going to get one hell of a glare tomorrow.

Reluctantly you turned and headed into the empty school building, yawning tiredly as you passed empty classrooms and half opened lockers. It amazed you how empty the school got so soon after letting out. In the others you’d attended there was always a club or two of some sort lingering around. 

But here it was like a ghost town almost.

The only people currently there were the sport teams all practicing on their own yards and fields. It was like Ebott didn’t have any school pride or something when it came to the other electives. All concern focused on sports or rigorous activities.

Just as well, at least you got to roam the halls in your practice uniform with no one to witness you in it. Just the thought of being gawked at in it made you pull the hem of your shirt lower. To be honest you hated the thing and the lack of students and teachers helped to make you feel secure as you walked briskly to the supply room. 

Seriously who’s idea was it for the girls to wear tiny boy shorts and such tight shirts? You could barely tolerate wearing it in front of your coach and his husband when the guy showed up and they both hadn’t the slightest interest in the opposite sex.

With an exasperated sigh you found yourself in front of your destination and yanked the door open with a swift jerk before letting it swing slowly closed behind you. The isolation the room offered cooling your steadily rising embarrassment. Your eyes roamed the front shelves in the dimness of the room until they landed on a half open case of water and with little grace you hurried to shove one bottle after the other into your bag.

“Ah~”

You stiffened.

What was that…? 

The noise repeated and you felt your cheeks heat up. That sounded like a moan. You’d seen enough porn to know what a moan sounded like.

Slowly you turned your head towards where the shelving offered a narrow pathway further into the room and clutched a water bottle tightly as you lightly shuffled over to it. You didn’t know why you were checking it out but for some reason curiosity got the better of you.

The moans soon turned into a cascade of muffled whimpers and gasps the closer you approached, a faint glow catching you off guard as you turned the corner. 

Your eyes widened.

Welp you officially found out where Brittney was and probably had been going for the past several days. 

Your hand instinctively tightened on the water bottle in your hand as your eyes locked on the senior girl’s form leaned back over several stacks of textbooks, her legs spread wide as a jock pounded into her relentlessly. She was so enraptured she didn’t even notice your presence as her cries suddenly broke into shouts and cries of unabashed euphoria. 

It felt like you were going to combust at having stumbled upon the sight. The wet and lewd slapping sounds echoing in your ears and...was that growling? Your heart slammed in your chest.  
Primal noises were a kink of yours.

Nope! 

Time to get the hell out of dodge! 

Just as you went to take a step back and hopefully avoid being labeled a voyeur your vision landed on a familiar looking patch on the jocks jacket. For some reason you stilled and stared at it as you tried to place where you’d seen it, your brain forgetting for a moment the hot sex happening in front of you until a shrill gasp from Brittney made you look back up.

The Jock who had been leaning over her shot his head up and turned his attention over his shoulder.

Your blood went cold as crimson eyelights landed on you.

Sans the skeleton gave you a once over before smirking devilishly.

Wait he was a skeleton how was he—

Your thoughts cut off as his accented baritone broke through the sexually depraved noises between him and Brittney. The monster not halting for a moment as he continued to ride the girl under him. She for some reason didn’t even seem to care, only clung tighter to the lapels of his lettermen.

“y/n. fancy seein’ you here.” How breathy his voice came out while saying your name made your ears burn and you couldn’t help but notice the glow coming from his cheeks, how ethereal it was as it illuminated the lust in his gaze. You swallowed dryly but didn’t respond as he chuckled, gave a harsh thrust that made Brittney gasp lewdly.

“see somethin’ ya like?” Sans teased as his sockets lidded, his pace going faster and more brutal as he kept his eyelights locked on you, their luminescence brightening as they slowly panned your form.

You couldn’t breathe.

It was as if he was purposefully eyeing you as he got off, took joy in picturing what you’d look like under him and it made your anxiety spike. He didn’t even know you, so why was he _looking_ at you?

The skeleton intentionally reached for the girls neck and pulled her up as he ran a glowing red tongue against it, leaving bright red saliva against her flushed skin. Brittney’s shudder was a full body quake telling in its pleasure and he still didn’t break eye contact with you even as her hands white knuckled.

A familiar hot jolt down your spine made your hand twitch and before you knew it you were throwing the water bottle right at the skeleton’s head.

Sans’s socket’s only had a second to widen as he realized what was about to happen.

“oh shi—” His words cut off as it impacted dead center of his face, the crimson dots he had for eyeballs extinguishing at the sudden contact and throwing off his balance mid thrust before knocking both him and Brittney over.

A sharp cry of alarm from your teammate was all you heard before the mountainous rumble of books followed. You were locked in place as you watched the pile of textbooks conveniently fall and cover the pair like a wave, the crashing of the literature landslide echoing loudly in the room before falling disturbingly silent.

You blinked as you heard muffled groaning.

You had just knocked a monster over mid-coitus. 

A monster of who you still knew little about and just what he was capable of.

The pile of books and limbs shifted. 

Your coach would’ve been proud to know that you not only ran from the supply room and through half the building without stopping but didn’t even slow as you joined in the suicide runs, pausing only to dump the water bottles beside him.

You didn’t stop running until your heart was threatening to give out from exhaustion rather than the scene you’d witnessed and the thick pool of paranoia that now flooded your chest.

You tried.

Legitimately tried to convince your father that you were ill and going to school wasn’t an option the next morning.

Maybe giving the whole incident a full weekend to disappear would’ve helped your mental state, but no daddy dearest didn’t even understand. You’d almost had a heart attack when he’d asked what had been making you blush the whole time you’d begged him for a sick day.

It was fine though you could just keep your face in your book like you’d been doing, avoid unwanted eye contact by everyone just so your paranoid mind couldn’t do that messed up thing it liked to do where you thought all eyes were on you when they clearly weren’t.

Boy your textbook had some weight to it, wonder if it was sturdy enough to—

No! No imaging bashing someone’s head in!

You bit your lip as you forced your thoughts to focus on less bloodier things.

Until the sound of the classroom door opening drew your attention and made your body stiffen. Fate was indeed cruel.

Because in waltzed Sans’s goons.

What the hell universe?!

“Ah, Mr. Holtz and Mr. Wicket come to do that extra credit work I assume?” Kendal looked bored as he shot a glare down at your seated math teacher. 

“Duh Mr. Z, if we don’t we can’t play the game next week.” Mr. Z merely hummed as he shuffled some papers on his desk before handing both the boys thick paper packets. You blinked at the massive size as Bobby scoffed. Those packets looked like work reserved for seniors.

Were they both a grade ahead of you?

Was Sans? 

Too lost in your musings you didn’t notice Kendal turn and lock eyes with you.

Crap!

You looked down and tried your best to look inconspicuous; hopefully your teacher would be kind to you and send them on their merry way to do their work.

“Find some seats boys.”

….Really?

You felt a pit form in your stomach. Their footsteps were too loud and echoed far too easily against the tiled floor of the room as they both made their way down a row over from you to two seats beside each other. This was good they didn’t sit near you, this could work.

And then the snickering started.

Peering up your eyes briefly caught Bobby and Kendal whispering and glancing at you before looking back down at your paper filled with random doodles and half completed equations. It was just your head acting up that had to be it.

They weren’t talking or looking at you, after all you’d only met them once.

What were the chances they’d even remember you...the girl who’d tried to blind a skeleton friend of theirs.

Your logic was failing you as dark certainty only grew with each pronounced snort you heard.

You looked up at them again.

Both the dumb jocks were definitely staring at you and they didn’t even flinch as you caught them doing it. You thought about saying something but the way Kendal’s smirk stretched and how Bobby winked...oh god. 

Did they know?

You felt your cheeks heat up.

Of course they’d know they were Sans’s friends why wouldn’t he tell them!? You’d thought the idea of how exactly Sans and Brittney had both ended up buried alive would’ve been enough for him to keep silent about the whole fiasco.

But thinking on it that skeleton didn’t really seem to know what shame was.

Not with how he’d openly ogled you while still chasing his own euphoria, barely a care to the girl’s dignity under him. Hell his letterman was even plastered with science and nerdy math patches! Dude probably didn’t even know what embarrassment felt like!

With growing horror you looked down at your math book blankly...the whole school was going to think you were a pervert! You bit your lip as you realized just what you’d have to do to prevent that incoming disaster.

You were going to have to talk to Sans. 

Potentially beg him to keep the whole thing under wraps, as a jock bragging about getting laid would cancel out the whole being smothered in textbooks karma in the eyes of your peers. However there was nothing redeeming about a girl walking in and watching as her teammate took a magical dick the size of a forearm.

...Lunch couldn’t come soon enough.

And when it did you were terrified.

You had purposefully waited till Bobby and Kendal had gone ahead, the classroom empty except for you and Mr. Z before you’d slowly inched your way out and into the swirling mass of students rushing the halls. No way were you risking a confrontation with those two, you were already getting nervous and feeling your stomach try to knot as you grew closer and closer to the cafeteria.

You were afraid if they had caught you death was certainly on the horizon for someone.

As soon as you got to the entrance you stopped in place and quickly scoped out the area. Now that you thought about it you weren’t even sure if Sans had this lunch period, your school had two of them, let alone this particular cafeteria which your school also had two of.

You licked your lips in frustration as you continued to look around from table to table. This wasn’t good, if you missed this chance to potentially confront the monster who knew what rumors would be spread by the end of the day. You were already willing to bet his buddies had been questioned about what had been so funny last period by _someone_.

An odd prickling sensation made the hairs stand up on the back of your neck.

You followed it, whipped your head around and once more felt yourself lock up under the piercing glow of red eyelights aimed in your direction. Sans was seated by himself in the far corner at a table that you could’ve sworn had been empty a moment before. His grin stretching wider as he tapped a phalange methodically against the table top.

It bizarrely felt as if…he _knew_ you were looking for him.

His skull flexed, a skeletal eyebrow cocked as he stopped tapping and slowly used the same finger to make a come hither motion in your direction. His eyelights looked as if they pulsed and you had to take a second to make your heart slowdown, force the sudden feeling of vertigo from your head.

You had never felt so nervous.

Coughing into a fist you straightened your back ramrod straight and lifted your foot with a determined step in his direction. He looked almost amused at your stiff sauntering towards him, the curve of his shoulders ruffling the fur of his letterman in a silent chuckle.

Was your book bag heavy enough to knock the skull from his vertebra?

You stopped, nearly tripped over yourself as you reached his table.

His grin curved maliciously higher.

“well, well, if it ain’t peepin’ jane. sup?”

You inwardly cursed and felt your eye twitch uncomfortably.

“P-please don’t call me that.” He hummed, his tone taking on a shrewdness that sent a shiver through you.

“just call it like i see it, or in this case who sees me.” Your face burned and Sans seemed to notice as he let out a snicker which only embarrassed you further.

“I-it was an a-accident.” His smile dipped slightly.

“didn’ take ya for the nervous type.” Something in his voice sounded observant, disappointed and almost annoyed. Before you could analyze it too much the empty chair beside you suddenly shifted, making you jump as a red glow encased it.

It was…really weird as the chair slid out, pulled by invisible strings just enough to look like it was being offered to you. You continued to stare at it as the red faded into nothing, a subtle growl forcing you to look away and back over to Sans.

“you gonna sit or what?” You blinked. Had he done that?

Was Sans telekinetic?

His smile slowly dropped completely into a glower, his sockets lidding as he propped up a bony hand for his skull to lean into. You sat down in the chair quickly. If he was angry you didn’t think it’d be likely to convince him to get his jerky friends to back off.

“so whatcha want?” He asked in a monotone.

You drew a breath.

“Bobby and Kendal were laughing at me earlier.” He let out a snort.

“yeah? so what?” Wow he was just as jerky wasn’t he?

“You told them didn’t you?” His smile suddenly returned and the air thickened as his voice came out heavy and slow like molasses, the red of his eyelights brightening just as they had when you’d caught him buried between Brittney’s legs.

It wasn’t a good feeling he gave you.

You felt like prey.

“i might’ve mentioned it…in detail.” You swallowed. It was just as you’d thought; he knew no shame at all. Unfortunately you did, and it was enough to give you courage even under how hungry he looked to make your demand, your plea.

“...Y-you have to tell your friends to keep their mouths shut.” Something shifted in his leering and it was like a button had been pressed as you watched his smile strain and his sockets momentarily widen. A deep and loud sigh followed by a flippant wave of his hand made your lungs tighten.

“why would i do that?” Your mind stalled.

Why?

Didn’t he understand what his words could do to you?

What rumors his friends could spread to damage your reputation?

Your chances?

You felt your nerves rise as he boredly looked over at the slight sway of a girl’s skirt, his crimson eyelights snapping to it like a dog to a biscuit. Sans honestly came across as if he could care less about how you felt. Completely apathetic to if you wound up hurt or not. To a degree you understood why he would act that way, you were both strangers after all.

But still it hurt.

“Please...this is...very important to me. I…” You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him why.

If your father found out or thought for even a moment you were doing something explicit you knew he wouldn’t hesitate to withdraw you. This was your last chance, and all you could hear was his voice reverbing in your head.

You gripped Sans’s hand still on the table tightly, not noticing the way he stiffened but only seeing how his gaze seemed to focus even more on the girl across the lunchroom besides what you were asking him. You swallowed thickly and repeated “Please.” barely registering how weak it sounded.

After a moment you reluctantly released him, missing the way the phalanges subtly twitched in favor of perking up as his baritone came out suspiciously innocent, “i could.”

His crimson eyelights slowly panned from the girl he’d been checking out over to you with a lazy slide along the bottom of his sockets and you felt your stomach nearly drop out from anxiety as he fully faced you, his first phalange tapping twice against the side of his skull as he seemed to appraise you.

Your cheeks felt like they were going to singe in the way his eyelights expanded slightly, a rumble from his chest making your blood throb in your veins as he let out an amused huff of air. When he spoke his right socket inched shut, and his tone was dangerously teasing.

“what do i get out of it if i do?” There it was, it felt like the devil himself was offering salvation for a dip into a pit of brimstone and hellfire. 

“...What do you want?”

Sans chuckled almost enticingly. “sure ya want to ask me that sweetheart?”

You didn’t have a choice and he apparently saw it in your eyes as his smirk dropped into a passive line for a moment. He surprised you by how thoughtful his expression turned as his gaze seemed to roam your face one more time, lingering on your cheeks and eyes.

“how old are you?”

You nearly lied, almost said the age you’d become used to saying to your teachers and peers in order to avoid being talked down to. But something in the way Sans looked at you made a red flag shoot up. This felt like a crossroads where your answer would determine the rest of your life.

And it was surprisingly easy to be honest with him.

“Turned seventeen last month.”

He stared at you with such intensity you felt your throat go dry.

After a moment he winced before snickering.

“damn yer still young enough to be in stripes!” You had no idea what that meant but merely watched as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Sans’s grin wasn’t as predatory as it had been when you’d first approached him and even his voice had gone casual with a shrug.

Why did it feel as if something had just happened that you’d missed?

“mm, don’t worry ‘bout it girly. i’ll tell them to keep their mouths shut.” You blinked.

_Girly?_

“That’s it?” His head tilted.

“What about...what you want?” This was too easy. He had drawn this whole thing out, made you feel completely at his mercy and now he was…saying he was going to fix everything? No catch?

Sans’s eyelights briefly brightened and again you felt like a rabbit at the whim of a tiger before they noticeably cooled. How it was possible to feel such complicated emotions under such a stoic gaze of light confused you. 

“bit too young for what i want chica.” Sans said dismissively as he pulled out a mustard bottle form his letterman. It took a great effort not to gag as he squeezed a large dollop into his mouth, his sockets creasing happily as he saw the shudder that you couldn’t repress.

_Chica?_

What was happening?

And too young? It wasn’t hard to connect the dots and figure out what it was he’d initially wanted. You were glad you’d listened to your gut. Though it only made you more confused seeing as in Ebott you were legal age of consent. Maybe it was a monster thing? Stripes?

Curiosity was your biggest weakness.

“Brittney?”

Sans blinked like he was confused for a moment before chuckling as he lowered his drink? from his mouth. He knew what you were silently asking as if he was a mind reader. And the look he gave you, almost smug and bemused, left you feeling as if he was somehow enjoying the fact you were asking about that other girl.

As if you were somehow interested.

And he found it cute in an adult to a kid type way.

“heh older than you girly.” You were silent and no closer to understanding his reasoning.

You decided to ignore it.

At least that meant you didn’t have to worry about a debt or anything right? He didn’t seem interested in anything besides…that. Wow fate was being awfully kind today.

Sans seemed to consider you for a moment before he shrugged with a chuckle.

“don’t mean yer off the hook though. I’ll find some way to cash in on ya, trust me.”

Never mind, screw you fate.

~~

Sans sat grumpily at the kitchen counter as Frisk checked over his skull for the third time.

Kid worried too much.

He had to admit though he didn’t expect you to chunk a water bottle at his head yesterday, though he probably should’ve seen it coming after the whole fingers in his sockets incident.

“You’re smiling.” His eyelights flickered up to Frisk who was beaming at him, their smile one he would’ve killed someone over easily back in the underground. But seeing it from them made his skull threaten to light up like a fuckin’ light bulb.

Brat was way too observant.

“the hell i am.” Sans growled and smiled even wider as he rubbed the kid’s head, intentionally twisting and tangling their brunette locks much to their annoyance until they batted his hand away. He only gave them a moment before he gave them a falsely innocent grin. 

“don’t you have homework to do squirt?” Frisk looked at him with a frown. They hated homework.

“Don’t you?” He did and he hated it too. 

“study party?” Frisk happily bounced in place before scooting from the counter and dropping onto their feet. Their expression was ecstatic and Sans grudgingly found it adorable. If they really wanted to all they had to do was direct that look at Sans and he’d be putty.

He was getting way too soft.

“I’ll go start the pillow fort!” His eyelights followed the kid out as they rounded the corner and he let out a sigh. Only a month in and already he was passing all his classes with the highest marks and found the things they tried to teach him annoying. All of the lessons things he’d learned far younger.

It made him wonder if he could really go through with this. 

It wasn’t an issue of effort because he damned well didn’t need any but more of keeping his attention invested in it. The dull detachment he was beginning to feel was similar to how he felt when his nihilism first kicked in.

At least he was getting tail out the fuckin’ ass.

It was something that was giving him a bit more drive than he cared to admit. Getting laid in the underground where everyone knew each other had been harder to pull off. Here you had chicks just tossing themselves left and right for the magical experiences his dick could provide.

Your face and reaction had been hilarious.

And then he remembered how old you were and flinched.

There was a lot wrong with him, and that sure as hell wouldn’t be one of them.

Shame though, you were fuckin’ h—

“There You Are Brother!” Sans scowled.

Papyrus had that serious business tone in his voice again.

“sup bo-bro?” Sans noticed Papyrus pause at his near slip, his face going annoyed before clearly being forced into a socket rolling frown.

His younger brother had been insistent on him giving up the boss title, but habits died hard. Even Papyrus was still struggling having slipped last week and smacked him upside the skull.

Sans had relished in how Papyrus had been lectured by a damned kid. And then had stewed as he’d also gotten lectured about laughing at the whole thing. He could’ve sworn they were supposed to be the fucking adults not Frisk.

“I Came To Inform You That I Was Just Notified That You Have A Parent Teacher Day Coming Up.” Sans stared at Papyrus. What did that matter?

“...kay?” How his siblings teeth curved into a smile made a dark foreboding feeling form in Sans’s ribs. Stars he hoped what he’d just guessed wasn’t true.

“...yer wantin’ ta go aren’t ya.” Papyrus nodded.

Nope, there was no way he was allowing that. 

“fuck no!” 

“Sans! This Is An Important Day, Not Only Will It Allow Us To Know How You’re Progressing But How I May Help You If You Need It.” Sans couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now and stared at Papyrus like he’d grown a second head.

“i’m passin’, doin’ what i’m fuckin’ supposed to. and why the hell would i let my _younger_ brother come play daddy for me? ‘s fuckin’ weird!”

“LANGUAGE!” The taller monster took a steadying breath as he pinched his nasal ridge.

“I… Worry About You.” Sans felt his spine lock up. He wasn’t expecting the sudden vulnerability his brother was showing. It wasn’t fair. Down right dirty.

Pulling at his older brother strings was fucking manipulation.

“I Know You Hate Having To Go Through This And With How Often You’re Gone For It I Can’t Help But Wonder About It.” Sans sighed. Of course Papyrus would be having separation issues, they rarely were apart back in that prison of dirt and rock. Too high of a risk on one of them never coming back home if they were both found alone.

“And I’d Like To See You In The Environment Meet Any...Friends You’ve Made.” Sans suddenly felt his sympathy take a nosedive and nearly snarled. More like approve of who he was associating with he thought bitterly.

Some things were going to take longer than others to change apparently.

He gave a flippant shrug of his shoulders as he turned to follow after Frisk.

“can’t stop ya boss.” Papyrus was smart.

He didn’t get onto Sans for the blatant out lash of the old title and instead chose to remain silent until he was alone in the kitchen.

“…That Could’ve Gone Better.” He grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shenanigans heh  
Also I'm a terrible person because I forgot to add this glorious fanart in my haste to update ^^;  
https://twitter.com/wind751/status/1186760951141416962


End file.
